


A Slice Of 3.14

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean has been looking forward to today for more than a month.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 14th is Pi Day

Dean had been anticipating this day since Sammy started prattling on about it. What day was it? A day the was made for Dean. Day of Pie. For real, what could make the day any more perfect? Well, besides the treats Sam had promised him.

He had slipped out and bought some ice cream, cheddar cheese, and Cool Whip for the occasion. He hoped there was a cherry pie, but he would not turn his nose at apple, pumpkin, sweet potato, Millionaire, Mississippi Mud...okay, so there was no way he would turn down any pie.

He would send up a prayer, but he had doubt that Chuck would actually listen to it. Same for Cas or any of the other angels (or demons.) The world seemed to have it out for him when it came to pie. It's not as if he had done like the nerd on American Pie and fucked a pie. If he had caught the prick defiling a pie like that, he would have shot him in his pride.

"Dean," he heard his brother call from the entrance.

"In the kitchen!'

Sam smirked when he came in and place a pizza on the table.

"What's that?" he asked as he narrowed his eye at his little brother.

"A pepperoni pi pizza," the younger man dared to say as he opened the box.

"You said that there would be something sweet. I knew you would pull this pizza bullshit, new where is my pie?"

Had Sam listened to his brother's tone of voice, he would have known better than to do what he did next.

"You'll get your sweet pi. Ta da! Chocolate Chip Pi Cookies. Look, they even iced the numbers on the Pi."

That was when they both learned that Dean was not above committing fratricide. Especially when it came to his pie. Cas had been sent in to soothe ruffled feathers. He had chastised Sam for tormenting his brother and had attempted to talk to Dean, but that was not going to happen. He would not be denied pie any longer and if he needed to go and hold up a diner if Denny's to get it, then so be it. He was tired of being denied pie.

Pi day could go to hell, that's where a lot of accountants were anyway.

~Fin~


End file.
